Wallace Cup Again
by RyDog2010
Summary: hi
1. Chapter 1

_Ash and friends on the way to Pastoria City came to Lake Valefront where Dawn see poster about upcoming contest with contest master Wallace_

Dawn: WOW It´s a pokemon contest here and with WALLACE!

Ash: Again!

Dawn: Yes!

Ash: I'm entering again

Dawn: Really!

Brock: hey Ash I just realize that May is coming again maybe!

Ash: Awesome!_ (And he thought: oh and with May it was so great times oh May where are you now my dear love I miss you so much)_

Dawn: something matter?

Ash: no not really I just thought about my first six pokemon! You all know Pikachu was my starter pokemon and all you need to know!

Dawn: okay so let´s go we have to register quickly!

Brock: let me guess you're making me enter too!

Dawn: yep!

Ash: so come on we have to get to the pokemon center where we'll register for it!

_Then everyone entered to Pokémon Center_

Brock: NURSE JOY!

_Then Dawn grabs his ear_

Dawn: I don´t have time for it please nurse joy can you put me in Wallace Cup?

Ash: me too!

Joy: of course please give me your pokedex and contest pass for a minute and everything will be done

Joy: Everything is complete you are now registered for the Wallace Cup!

Dawn: Thanks you very much nurse Joy!

Joy: no problem!

Dawn: and Nurse Joy do you have any free rooms for us?

Joy: yes here´s the keys!

Dawn: thank you Nurse Joy!

Brock: so come in to our room Ash!

Ash: I´ll do some training for the Wallace Cup so see you guys later!

Brock: good idea but I think me and you should get some old friends Ash

Ash: yeah you're right Brocko!

Dawn: bye Ash and Brock

Ash/Brock: Bye

Ash calling Prof. Oak

Oak: Hello Ash how may I help you!

Ash: Well I need Bulbasaur, Kingler and Totodile! Also I'm sending Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel and Gible!

Oak: and the other two pokemon you want! Oh how silly of me those two good luck in your battles.

Ash calling Jenny

Jenny: Hello Jenny speaking may I help you!

Ash: Hi Jenny can you being Squirtle to me!

Jenny: Yes! Ash may I ask where you are?

Ash: _Lake Valefront_!

Jenny: Alright on our way!

Ash: great bye!

Ash calling Liza

Liza: this is Liza how may I help you?

Ash: By sending Charizard to_ Lake Valefront_!

Liza: on his way Ash!

Ash: Thanks bye!

Brock: Hay Ash I sent Croagunk and Happiny to the gym so I can get Steelix and Marshtomp!

Ash: Alright we're ready!

Brock: not yet I need to register remember!

Ash: Oh yeah about that I alright registered you!

Joy: are you Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?

Ash: yeah is something wrong?

Joy: I have message for you of Nurse Joy of Snowpoint!

Ash: oh thanks!

_Ash read the message: please call me to Snowpoint Pokémon Center Ash if you want to know who send this to you_

Brock: what´s in here?

Ash: someone wants' me to call them at Snowpoint! So I should do it nurse Joy can I have Snowpoint phone number?

Joy: yep here it is!

Ash: thanks I´ll call

_And Ash dials the phone number and he heard familiar voice_

Ash: hello?

? : Hi Ash!

Ash: M-MAY?

May: hi Ash It's been a long time since I last speak with you!

Ash: sure was so why you wrote and what are you doing in Sinnoh anyway?

May: I´ll enter the Wallace Cup again so I´ll be there tomorrow!

Ash: wow that´s cool so I´ll be seeing you I look forward to it

May: yeah me too so bye for now

Ash: yeah bye May

Brock: who was it?

Ash: It was May she´ll come tomorrow

Brock: wow I can´t believe we didn´t see her for so long

Ash: yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

_Went to their rooms and everyone is asleep but Ash_

Ash : It´s sure was long time since I last saw you May but I never actually say to you my feelings for you I have to do it now…

_and then he asleep as well_

_the next Day_

_everyone woke up and look forward to see May_

Ash : yawn… morning guys time to headed to port to catch up with May

Brock : yep let´s go

_and everyone headed to port where they can meet May_

_and it not takes too long and Beautifly fly to thier signy_

Beautifly : FLYYY! (ash!)

_and she land on Ash´s head_

Ash : hi there Beautifly

Beautifly : Beautyflyyyy flyyyyy (hi there as well)

Ash : so that means May is here?

Beautifly : beautyflyyyy flyyy beautyyy (she´ll come here soon)

Ash : that´s good

Dawn : you know what she says?

Ash : yop May will come soon

Brock : that´s good

_and after that ship come and May greeted them_

May : guys!

Everyone : MAY!

_then May go out of ship with someone_

Brock : Drew? what are you doing here?

_Ash doesn´t look very pleased from seeing Drew_

Drew : hi there guys

May : hi guys

Brock : hi May hi Drew

Dawn : ehm hi May the princess of hoeen

May : oh don´t call me like that please (_she smile)_

Ash : hi May long time no see

May : yeah

_and she hug him but he doesn´t appear to like it he turned his head to Drew_

Ash : hi Drew (_with little angry tone)_

Drew : hi Ketchum

Ash : why are you here?

Drew : isn´t it obvious?

Ash : sure not

_they both talking with unfriendly tone_

Drew : I´m May´s boyfriend and I´ll compete in Wallace Cup

Ash : so that why (_he try to hide his sadness)_

Dawn : hey May?

May : yeah?

Dawn : they don´t like each other right?

May : sort of but in fact you´re right

Brock : guys what about go to our hotel? in fact you´ll start your competition soon

Everyone : yeah

Ash : yeah guess you´re right

Drew : and why you nooded?

Ash : it´s none of your business but I´m entering the Wallace Cup as well

Drew : you WHAT?

Ash : It´s not important but Dawn, Me, May and Brock met Wallace

Drew : I don´t belive you lier you guys never met him

Ash : believe it or not I don´t care about your opinion I just say what´s true

May : stop it you two

Ash : ok (_and turn his head of Drew)_

Drew : sorry dear (_and kiss May on cheek)_

Brock : let´s go already

Everyone : yeah!

Ash : whatever just make sure he doesn´t be close to me

Drew : Ketchum who you think you are

May : STOP IT! do not in front of me arguing

Ash : I´m going to go other way see you later

_Everyone was surprised how Ash acted and then they walked off to the hotel_

May : Brock?

Brock : yeah?

May : what´s up with Ash?

Brock : beats me

May : It´s like he doesn´t want to see me or Drew

Brock : looks that way but he never acts like that

May : yeah I look forward to see him again so much and than this happened I´m so sad Brock I don´t know how to fix it

Brock : you're asking the wrong person

_then everyone walked into the hotel and met Zoey_

Dawn : Zoey!

Zoey : Dawn so you´re entering again too?

Dawn : Yeah I´d like to introduce you to May's boyfriend Drew

Drew : hi Zoey

Zoey : hi nice to meet you

Zoey : where is Ash?

Brock : we don´t know he walked a different way

Zoey : I see so why don´t we go into our rooms

May : ok

Zoey : I booked them for us

Dawn : wow thanks Zoey

Zoey : I book two rooms one for the girls and one for the boys

Everyone : okay

_back on Ash´s location_

Ash : great now Drew´s here and also he´s May´s boyfriend that´s great

Pikachu : pika pikachu chu chaaa (It´s sad I know but you gotta concetrate on the contest)

Ash : guess you´re right I got to get it like normal competiton

? : Not only great trainer but also can understand the pokemon´s language

Ash : Wallace what are you doing here?

Wallace : I just wanted to check up on you you and ask if you´re signed up

Ash : I sure am

Wallace : that´s good so that means I´ll judge you as well as the other and Ash I really look forward to seeing you

_Everyone who was on the road to find Ash saw Wallace_

Drew : so they really didn´t lie after all

_back to the_ _conversation Ash and Wallace are having_

Ash : so I guess I should thank you but I want to ask you how Milotic is?

Wallace : you know after Pikachu beaten him he´s very tired and he couldn´t show himself

Ash : I´m sorry

Wallace : No need to apologize you give me so great battle

Ash : anyway It´s my fault

May : wow he beat Wallace

Drew : I hate to admit but he´s good

Dawn : he´s such a great trainer

_back to the __conversation _

Wallace : so I guess it´s time to go on the stadium

Ash : yeah i guess so let´s go Wallace

_and Ash and Wallace walked on to the stadium and everyone behind them went after went on to the stadium then they went to there dressing rooms and everyone start to put on there outfits Dawn in her favourite pink dress May dressed like arabian princess Drew dressed as a rich guy Zoey in her dark red suit and finally Ash in his original clothes_

Marian : everyone let´s welcome Wallace the contest master!

Crowd : WHOOOOOOOA!

Wallace : I welcome everyone of you to our tournament!

Marian : thanks for the welcome Wallace so now let´s welcome our judges first we have Mr. Contesta

Mr. Contesta : I look forward to see all of you compete in this tournament

Marian : are second judge is Mr. Sukizo !

Mr. Sukizo : Remarkable

Marian : and now our very own Nurse Joy!

Nurse Joy : I´m very happy to be here

Marian : and our last judge WALLACE!

Wallace : again I´m very pleased to be here

Crowd : WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wallace : again I´m very pleased to be here!

Marian : so everyone´s here so LET´S GET BUSY!

Marian : so let´s welcome our first contestant Ash Ketchum!

Crowd : GOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ash : Come on out Squirtle!

_Ash : Squirtle water gun then rapid spin and then hydro pump_

Contesta : very great performance!

Sukizo : Remarkable!

Nurse Joy : great performance It was great to see him and Squirtle in action! again great performance

Wallace : I knew it that´s why I recommend him to be in this contest!

Ash : and I thank you for it Wallace!

Wallace : anytime my friend!

Crowd : WOOOOOOOW ASH!

May : wow he´s good and crowd loves him!

Drew : he just has luck!

May : don´t be like that!

Drew : humph…

_Ash walked down the hall and May was up next_

May : Ash you were awesome!

Ash : thanks May and good luck to you!

May : thank you Ash!

_then everyone showed off their pokemon and the judges decided the 16 people who have proceed to the next round and everyone was there and Ash was first what really mad Drew_

Drew : so you made it after all Ketchum!

Ash : cut that off Drew I don´t have time for arguing with you!

Drew : shut up Ketchum!

Ash : this is useless if someone want to talk to me I´ll be outside I´m not in mood for him!

_he was about to walk away when May stoped him_

May : Ash please don´t go!

Ash : sorry May but your boyfriend doesn´t appear to want to see me!

May : but…

Ash : sorry May gotta go!

May : A-Ash!

Drew : let him go he´s such a loser!

May : stop calling him that!

Drew : don´t tell me you like him!

May : what if i do?

Drew : you just like him for his fame!

Dawn : stop it it´s useless!

Zoey : yeah stop fighting!

May : I´ll go find Ash!

Drew : do whatever you want!

_everyone except May and Ash walked back to thier hotel rooms_

May : ASH!

Ash : May?

May : oh Ash I finally caught up to you!

Ash : why are you runin to caught up to me? (_he turned his head of her)_

May : because I want to apologize to you for Drew!

Ash : so he can´t do it himself!

May : I´m really sorry Ash!

Ash : please don´t apologize to me you didn´t do anything wrong!

May : can we go to hotel now please?

Ash : okay!

_then they walked back to the hotel where everyone was waiting for them and after Ash walked to his room he saw Drew_

Ash : don´t tell me!

Drew : Ketchum? I´ll never share room with you!

Ash : and you think I will? If you´re in this room then there is only one possibility for me I´ll sleep outside!

Drew : wow you finally said something clever Ketchum!

Ash : you can say whatever you want I really don´t care!

Drew : how dare you?

Ash : chilax!

_and he walked away_

May : ASH!

Ash : May it´s pretty late I can´t speak I need to find a place where I can stay!

May : but I

Ash : no May It´s useless I can´t be here as long as Drew is here!

May : but Ash…

Ash : no May bye for now!

May : b-bye!

_he walked outside_

May : oh Ash why are you acting like this I don´t have enough time to tell you about my true feelings!

_Back with Ash_

Ash : okay this looks pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

Pikachu: pika Pikachu pika pi (yep now It´s time to concentrate on the contest).

Ash: yeah your right but right now It´s time to go to sleep.

Pikachu: nodded

_The next Day_

Ash: so here we go time of second round of the tournament!

Pikachu: PIKA! (Let´s go!).

_then everybody got up walked to the stadium where everyone already where there._

Everyone: hi Ash!

Drew: …

Ash: hi everyone and you too Drew!

_On stadium._

Marian: hi there everyone welcome back on second appeals stage of Wallace Cup!

Crowd: WHOOOOA!

Marian: everyone know our judges are Nurse Joy and Wallace!

Crowd: YEAH!

Marian: so let´s move it on with it so LET´S GET BUSY!

Crowd: WOOOOOOOOOO!

Marian: let´s start where we stoped yesterday start off with the firstperson from the first appeals round so let´s welcome Ash Ketchum!

_Then Ash walked on to the battlefield._

Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ash: I Choose You Charizard!

_Everyone was surprised from what they saw._

_Ash: Charizard use _Fire spin and Seismic Toss at the same time

Contesta: great performance really great and with a absolutely amazing Pokémon.

Sukizo: remarkable!

Joy: Beautiful performance I really enjoyed seeing it!

Wallace: Ash If I did´t know you I´ll really believe you´re top coordinator!

Ash: thanks Wallace but all credit goes to my Pokemon you must know it the most!

Wallace: yeah you sure speak like a champ!

Ash: thanks Wallace we have to let the others show there stuff!

Wallace: yeah I´ll be seeing you later!

_And Ash walked back to restroom and on the road to the battlefield again he met May._

May: Ash you´re so cool I can´t believe how Wallace blesses you you two look like friends more than like judge and coordinator!

Ash: guess so anyway May good luck!

May: with something I´ll have enough luck!

Ash: and that is?

May: don´t be dumb (_she said with smile) _of course It´s my half of our winning ribbon!

Ash: so that´s that anyway time for you to show your stuff!

May: yeah!

_Everyone did a great performance again and all of them move to the battle round which was today at noon._

_Pairs (Ryan and Kelly are not real characters)_

Ash

Ryan

Drew

Kelly

Dawn

Zoey

May

Jessie

Brock

_I skiped every battle now. _

Wallace: so the ones who move to the semifinal are Ash who will be against Drew and May who will be against Dawn first battle will be Ash against Drew!

Ash: so It´s finally here you can finally recognize you´re not the best!

Drew: so Ketchum you think you can win?

Ash: I don´t think I know!

Drew: how dare you?

Marian: so both of you ready so we can start battle between Ash Ketchum and Drew LaRousse LET´S GET BUSY!

Drew: go Roserade!

Ash: okay time to show hom why I choose you Pikachu!

Ash: time to show that guy!

Ash: Pikachu what about no word communication.

_Ash mind: _Pikachu_ stay here wait for attack._

Drew: I have had enough of you Roserade use Sunny Day and follow up with Solarbeam!

_Ash mind: _Pikachu_ dodge and then use Volt Tackle! _

Pikachu_ dodged the Solarbeam and then he hit Roserade with Volt Tackle!_

_Ash mind: Pikachu use Iron Tail!_

_Another big hit_

_Ash mind: end it use _Counter Shield_ and follow up with _Thunder!

_And this combo absolutely knocks Roserade out as well as Drew´s points._

Ash: piece of cake!

Wallace: beautiful match and great strategy my friend I really appreciate seeing it!

Contesta: great battle really great and with a very amazing Pokémon.

Sukizo: remarkable!

Joy: Beautiful battle I really enjoyed seeing it!

Ash: thanks for it!

Drew: you just have luck Ketchum return Roserade.

May: wow Ash won!

Dawn: are't you angry that Drew lost?

May: not at all I´m so happy for Ash´s win!

Dawn: someone´s in love (_she giggled)!_

_May blushes._

May: yeah with Drew you know it (_she lied)!_

Dawn: don´t lie to me!

May: b-but I-I´m not lying!

Dawn: admit it you love Ash!

May: okay you got me but please don´t say it to him or Drew!

Dawn: no I will not but you have to!

May: but what if Ash doesn´t love me and with Drew here he might think I love Drew!

Dawn: let´s get talk about it tomorrow we have a battle to do.

May: yeah!

Marian: winner of this match Ash Ketchum please proceed to final round!

Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marian: now time for our next battle May vs. Dawn!

_Ash met May and Dawn on the road back to the restroom._

May: Ash you won you really beat Drew you´re so cool!

Ash: ...

May: what´s the matter?

Ash: I thought you´ll be angry for your boyfriend's lost!

May: not at all I´m happy for your win!

Ash: Okay so good luck to you both!

May/Dawn: thanks!

_May mind: oh you look so great in your costume but I have to think about this tournament I have to won this ribbon and maybe I could come with Ash and the others because I´ll have time before grand festival in Johto._

Marian: both of you are here so LET´S GET BUSY!

Crowd: YEAH!

May: good luck Dawn have the best one win Blaziken take the stage!

Blaziken: BLAZE!

Dawn: yeah Cyndaquil spotlight!

Marian: let´s go 5 minutes on the clock are set now start!

May: Blaziken Flamethrower

Dawn: Cyndaquil Swift to deflect!

May: Blaziken use Double Kick quick!

_Blaziken was able to go through and hit _Cyndaquil_ what half Dawn´s points_

Dawn: Cyndaquil use Dig now!

Cyndaquil_ did great amount of damage to Blaziken and May´s points come to half as well_

May: Blaziken use Fire Spin!

Dawn: Cyndaquil Swift again!

_But Swift was caught by Fire Spin and start to hitting _Cyndaquil

Dawn: Cyndaquil try to escape!

May: no you don´t Blaziken Overheat!

_Huge Fireball came from the Fire Spin and destroys it and knocks _Cyndaquil out_ and Dawn´s points as well_

Marian: and that´s the end the winner of this match is May please proceed to the final round!

Crowd: COOOOOOOL!

Wallace: great battle you both gave it your all there there for I only thank you for such a great battle and I hope It´ll be the same in the finals

May: thank you Wallace I really appreciate it from someone like you

Wallace: no need to thank me

Marian: and that´s that tomorrow we will have the final battle of Wallace Cup Ash Ketchum vs. May stay tuned to find who will win!

Ash: wow May you won and you and I will be in the finals

May: Ash I´m so excited I can´t wait

Ash: Okay then I´ll be going out to have some sleep before tomorrow

_Then May stoped him and held his arm that made her blush_

Ash: what´s the matter May?

May: A-Ash?

Ash: yeah?

May: c-can I-I s-sleep with you I-I m-mean out-side

Ash: yeah why not

May: oh thank you

_Outside_

May: Ash?

Ash: yeah?

May: do you still have this?

_She shows him her half of their ribbon which they won in Kanto_

Ash: yeah i still have it

_then he showed his half as well_

_Then moved their halfs together _

May: nice old memories

Ash: sure are

_May then yawn_

Ash: I think we should get some sleep

May: yeah…

_And May fell asleep_

? : trying to firm your bond with May?

Ash: Wallace?

Wallace: that's me

Ash: yeah something like that.

Wallace: something bothering you?

Ash: Yeah.

Wallace: want to talk about it?

Ash: yeah It´ll be good to talk about it.

Wallace: then what´s the problem?

Ash: you know I´m in the finals and I´m not a coordinator and what If I win and May lose?

Wallace: you like her am I right?

Ash: yeah you got that right.

Wallace: my friend only thing I can say to you is to listen to your heart and what it tells you and you should do it.

Ash: yeah you´re right so see you tomorrow and thanks for the talk.

Wallace: no problem I´m very glad to help you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ash and May woke up and they saw It´s almost battle time_

Ash: May it's time to go

May: yeah

May: Ash?

Ash: yes?

May: I just want to say you look very good in your original clothes

Ash: oh thanks but nothing can compete with your beauty in your costume

_After that May blushes very deeply_

May: oh Ash you´re so sweet to me (_she said very weakly in order to avoid for Ash to hear it)_

Ash: May we have to hurry

May: yeah

_And they walked on to the battlefield_

Marian: so everyones here this what you have been waiting for!

Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marian: let´s welcome our judges Nurse Joy and the one and only Wallace the contest master!

Crowd: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Judges: hello nice to be here today

Marian: let´s welcome our coordinators first the one of the top coordinators in all of hoenn May Maple from Petalburg City!

Crowd: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

May: hi everyone thanks for compliments

Marian: and our second coordinator Wallace´s friend and future Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!

Crowd: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Ash: I didn´t expect this greeting

Wallace: but you only deserve it

Ash: If you say so

Marian: so are you both ready?

Ash/May: yep

Marian: so LET´S GET…

Crowd: BUSY!

Ash: time to start things up Kingler you´re up!

May: Blaziken take the stage!

Blaziken: BLAZIKEN!

May: Blaziken Flamethrower!

_Ash´s mind: Kingler deflect with Crabhammer_

_And Kingler starts to use Crabhammer to destroy Flamethrower_

_May´s mind: wow he´s really good much better than I thought_

May: Blaziken Double Kick!

_Ash´s mind: Kingler Crabhammer to Blaziken´s legs_

_And Crabhammer deflect Double Kick and paralyzed Blaziken and May´s points go to a quarter_

_May´s mind: ok here it is I´m not as good as him I don´t deserve this win_

_Then Ash winked on Wallace and he nodded_

Ash: May you were great

_Then he turned his head and walked away with Kingler on his side everyone except Wallace was very shocked_

May: where are you going Ash?

Ash: I am going to the restroom why do you ask?

May: We didn´t finish our battle

Ash: It´s useless I don´t deserve this ribbon and besides I´m not a coordinator so It´ll be useless to me the only one who deserve this ribbon is you May

Marian: does that mean…

Ash: yes I surrender

Everyone: WOW!

Wallace: everyone this is the meaning of true friendship Ash deserve a great applause he did the right thing he´s the real Champion!

Crowd: ASH!

Ash: thanks for credit but May is the winner

_May couldn´t help herself and run to Ash and huged him very tightly_

May: Oh Ash you did this for me I don´t know how to thank you

Ash: no need t...

_He couldn´t finish it because of May´s kissed him_

Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!

Ash: M-May what was that for?

May: It´s because I finally have given enough courage to myself to do it

Ash: what do you mean by that?

May: I-I Love you Ash!

_And give him another kiss_

Crowd: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Drew: she´s like him she´s useless I don´t want to see her again

_Ash finally snaps out of it_

Ash: oh May I don´t know what to say just I love you too

Crowd: YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!

May: oh Ash you don´t know how long I have been waiting for this

Ash: me too May me too

Wallace: so one big applause for both of our winners!

_Everyone clapping their hands and it was a bigger applause_

Ash/May: thanks everyone

Wallace: so It´s working for you my friend?

Ash: yep sure is

May: pardon? Something happened?

Wallace: no I´m just happy for you

Marian: so this is really a happy ending!

Sukizo: REMARKABLE!

Joy: Mr. Wallace here´s the Wallace Cup ribbon

Wallace: thanks nurse joy here Ash

Ash: eh? It belong to May

Wallace: of course and you should give it to her

Ash: okay so May I proudly present you this Wallace Cup ribbon

Contesta: HEY! That was my line

_Everyone laughing_

May: oh thank you very much thank you everyone and mainly to you my dear Ash

_And gave Ash another kiss before accepting her ribbon_

May: so I finally have all 5 ribbons

Ash: wow cool

May: Ash?

Ash: yep?

May: can I travel with you again?

Ash: what?

May: you know I have long time before the grand festival so the only possibility for me is to travel with you so can I?

Ash: …

May: Ash?

Ash: of course you can

_And then he kissed May_

_At restroom_

Dawn: so the two lovebirds are finally together

Brock: yeah it couldn´t be better

Drew: _we´ll see about that_

_Back to battlefield_

Ash: so Wallace before we go once again?

Wallace: I´ll be happy to battle you again so Ash here and now Gyarados vs. Totodile?

Ash: If you wish go Totodile!

Wallace: please let´s change to water battlefield

_Then water field showed up_

Wallace: go Gyarados!

Marian: so let´s move to the friendly battle between Wallace and Ash so LET´S GET…

Crowd: BUSY!

Wallace: let´s start things up Gyarados use Hydro Pump!

Ash: Totodile Water Gun!

Wallace: Gyarados go closer and use Bite!

Ash: Totodile do_dge!_

Wallace: don´t give him time to attack use Ice Fang!

Ash: Totodile Bite and throw Gyarados away!

_Gyarados fell on the water_

Wallace: Gyarados use Twister in water!

Ash: Totodile do_dge!_

Ash: don´t stop Totodile use Whirlpool to move the water out of pool and throw it to Gyarados!

_And every bit of water from the field hit Gyarados but did nothing _

Wallace: Ash water don´t do damage to water types!

Ash: I know Totodile Thunder!

_And mighty Thunder hit Gyarados and thanks to water surrounding him it was much powerful _

Wallace: oh my friend that was great strategy but I don´t give up so easily Gyarados use Dragon Rage!

Ash: Totodile use Whirlpool!

_Both attack collide_

Ash: Totodile Ice Beam!

_And finally Gyarados fainted_

Wallace: Ash you didn´t beat me once but now twice I have to give you this

_And gave Ash Hoenn Cup_

Ash: what is it?

Wallace: It´s cup which shows you´re a Hoenn league champion

Ash: but it´s yours

Wallace: not any more It´s completely yours

Ash: thank you Wallace

Marian: wow that was awesome battle Ash won!

Crowd: WOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Wallace: so now where are you going?

Ash: I still have to go on the road across Sinnoh to get the beacon and after that I hope I win the Sinnoh League

Wallace: I´m sure you will

Ash: thanks

Marian: so this is the end of our Wallace Cup I hope you enjoyed it

Crowd: YEAH!

_At restroom_

Dawn: wow he beat Wallace again

Brock: he sure battles better then ever

Drew: _maybe hes beaten Wallace but he will never take May away from me_

_And he walked to the battlefield where were Ash, May and Wallace were talking about another adventure_

Drew: May time to head back to Johto

May: I think you heard that I´m staying with Ash

Drew: no you are not!

_And held May´s arm and started to drag her away_

May: Drew let me go!

Drew: If you don´t want to be with me you´ll be with no one on the earth!

Ash: let her go Drew now!

Drew: like I should listen to you Ketchum

_And he started to run away_

Ash : No you don´t i choose you Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Totodile, Kingler and you Pikachu

Ash: Charizard Fire Spin, Squirtle Hydro Pump, Bulbasaur Solar Beam, Totodile Water Gun, Kingler Hyper Beam and Pikachu Volt Tackle

_and the attacks hit Drew and he let May go and Drew fell on the ground and he was escorted to the hostpital_

Ash: May are you ok?

May: thank you so much Ash I´m okay thanks to you

_And gave him quick kiss_

Ash: May let´s go to the restroom you have to recover from that shock

May: yeah let´s go

_At restroom_

Dawn: wow that was extremely rude of him

May: I can´t believe he actually could be my boyfriend I´m sorry about that Ash

Ash: you don´t have to be sorry about that I forgive you

May: oh my dear Ash you´re so kind to me

Ash: everything is fine now May I´m here please don´t cry

_And he kissed her_

May: oh Ash thank you so much

Ash: we should let May rest let´s go guys

Dawn/Brock/Zoey: yeah

_Everyone walked away but May stoped Ash_

May: please don´t go now Ash please stay by my side

Ash: okay I´ll be here with you

May: thank you

_And she huged Ash and put her head on his chest_

May: Ash?

Ash: what´s the matter May?

May: I just want to thank you for everything what you did for me I love you Ash

Ash: I love you too May

May: so when do we go on the journey?

Ash: tomorrow but can you hold on about it?

May: of course don´t worry about me

Ash: but don´t be so hard on yourself you´re more important to me and anyway the gym is not going anywhere

May: oh dear you´re such a caring person

Ash: I learned it from someone I know

May: and that is who?

Ash: of course you May

_And he stated strocking her hair_

Ash: now take a rest you need it

May: okay please promise me you´ll be the first one who I´ll see after I wake up

Ash: I promise May I promise

_And May fell asleep_

_Couple hours later_

May: that was a good nap

_She turned her head and saw Ash_

May: Ash!

Ash: hi dear did you sleep well?

May: yeah now I´m totally refreshed so we can go today

Ash: okay if you want to

May: yep sure do

_And she kisses him_

Ash: so let´s go we have to tell Dawn and Brock about it

May: yep let´s go!

Ash: hi guys

Dawn: hi you two did you have a great time?

May: It´s not like you think I just took a rest

Brock: so why you walking to us?

Ash: we want to ask if you mind if May goes with us

Dawn: I don´t mind it at all

Brock: yeah why not It´s not problem at all

May: that´s good so can we go now?

Ash: okay than I just need say bye to Wallace and after that we can go

Everyone: Okay then

_And Ash walked to Wallace´s place_

Ash: Wallace are you home?

Wallace: Ash?

Ash: yep

Wallace: why are you here?

Ash: I just wanted to say goodbye to you

Wallace: so you're leaving now?

Ash: yeah

Wallace: then goodbye my friend I know you can reach your goal

Ash: thanks so this is goodbye will we meet again?

Wallace: I know we will

Ash: then before that time comes goodbye my friend

Wallace: bye champ

_And they both separate their own ways at least for now_

Ash: I´m back

Zoey: hi Ash you´re leaving  
Ash: hey Zoey yep we're leaving now I just said goodbye to Wallace and if everyone did´t have something to do we are leaveing now

May: we did everything what we needed to do

Dawn: yep we can go anytime you want Ash

Ash: Okay so bye to you Zoey as well until next time

May: bye Zoey

Brock: see you

Dawn: bye for now Zoey

Zoey: bye everyone

_And then Ash May Brock and Dawn continue to go on their journey across Sinnoh _

_Ash and May are together as a couple, Dawn winning ribbons in Sinnoh contests Brock is in love with every girl he meets and doing pokemon breeder stuff _


End file.
